


Ship Drabbles

by CanineR7A7



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Five Nights at Freddy's, Overwatch (Video Game), Red vs. Blue, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I may accept requests for this, No I will not stop adding new fics, Other, Other characters fandoms and ships to be added, Please note I will only write chapters involving my favourite characters and/or OCs, Specific fandoms can be found on my profile, Yes I know I have too many in-progress fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Just read the title - sorry I'm tired and don't know what else to put.





	1. Alfa X Shane - Wolf and Falcon

She’s always been connected to nature; both of her parents possessed a gift that stemmed from the Earth and sky alike. Her mother’s blood carried with it a rune, a rune of lightning, a power so destructive yet so awe inspiring; her father’s blood carried the blessing of the wolf, a beast that had come to define her even without the ability to shift into one, yet it also came with the moon’s curse.

He was a son of man, yet one brought up under a culture that held nature in high regard, one whose very symbol was that of a falcon. He’d grown up in the lone camp surrounded by burnt trees, yet his life was tied to the town she prowled.

She didn’t think much of him at first, a scrawny boy so glaringly new to the streets, he would’ve been gone in less than a week, that is, if she hadn’t sworn a blood oath. A sacred thing the blood oath, she’d sworn it alongside her cousins, a promise that couldn’t be taken back, a promise that could only be terminated by death. The dormant wolf within her heart had growled in displeasure, the oath they swore would be a hard one to keep, a task that looked impossible when the other four perished, she could’ve ended it then, severed the oath and ventured to the hunting grounds in the sky where her kin now resided, no, blood spilled in suicide was wasted blood, an insult to the oath and her pack’s honour.

He didn’t know when he started loving her; she was one of the strongest people he’d ever met, stronger than his generation of Huns. He’d watched her fight the ones who’d cornered him, watched her fight for the inhabitants of the warehouse she’d granted him access to. He’d seen the young child, barely reaching her knees, that she’d rescued from the street, a child who’d only ever known her as mother.

 She watched him improve over time, watched as he became more confident in his skin, watched with a proud smile as he beat both Gastons. She made him one of her advisors, one of two, watched as the warehouse flourished under his command just as it did under hers and her old partner.

He introduced her to his father, her title as guardian proving to be well earned as she defeated even the most skilled Huns, he’d watched with wonder as she managed to force his father to concede. He made her his life-partner, a title she accepted even when knowing how it bound them.

She accepted the title he gave her, knowing that it was a serious part of his culture, knowing that the weight would rest on her shoulders for the rest of her days. She already carried one burden, another wouldn’t make much difference.

He learned of the blood oath later, that she’d sworn her loyalty to them even before they knew her name, that breaking the oath would result in her death. It was gruesome, the idea that giving up the promise would mean ending her own life; it was humbling to know that she was willing to go to such methods to keep them safe, that to her, the life-bond was just as serious as her blood oath.

His father eventually passes the torch to him, hanging a falcon feather around his neck, an iron one around hers. They both know what it means, introducing her as his life-partner was the equivalent of becoming engaged, the lone feather around their necks was equal to marriage, they may be young, but their future together is undeniable.


	2. Lena X Emily X Sydney - Home

Rain tapped against the window while the two of them snuggled further into the old blanket, a knock at the door followed by the clicking of the lock. She stood there, shirt plastered to a toned chest, rain sliding from mechanical limbs. A heavy tread as she disappeared and returned in loose fitting pyjamas, they eased one leg off as the other clattered to the floor, they left the arm.

“Missed ya Luv.” Metal arm wrapping around her waist; flesh one gripping a steaming mug, soft breaths tickling her ear. Another body pressed against her front, hand running through brown spikes as blue light cast their shadow from the room’s corner. The power flickered off, they didn’t care, too busy basking in their partner’s warmth – the scent of metal and fire bringing content smiles.


	3. Charlie X Chris - Broken But Alive

She knew she wasn’t dead, the dull pain and constant beeping confirmed it, though all she could see was white. A hand brushing through her hair, calluses surprisingly soothing. A voice broken by tears.

“You’re alive, thank God you’re alive.” A kiss against her head, the room growing darker, though more peaceful than the last.


	4. Mick + Sydney - Family

She knew the streets, knew how to survive them, how to live on them. She’d had practice, she couldn’t remember a time before, too dangerous to remember – to be focussed on anything but the present. She knew how to rest without sleeping, knew how to carry on even when her limbs became weaker, knew how to shelter without cover.

He knew what a body of steel and wires awarded him, knew to duck his head, knew to stay out of sight. He’d watched as she’d hobbled around day after day, each time getting easier, each time growing stronger. He’d been there to catch her when she’d lost the battle, been the first to comfort her when parts of her were replaced with the parts of his kind.

She’d been welcomed by them when she was small, never understood the hatred, the animosity her people directed at them – not her people, never her people. Even now when her mind had lost its naivety, her body improved to the perfection of a soldier – she never understood why, they weren’t cold-hearted machines, not an enemy to be gunned down.

He’d watched her adapt to her new limbs, watched as she gained stares of revulsion, stares that turned to pride when she was made Lieutenant. He’d never doubted her, not even when she’d first started using an old crutch, not even when the crutch stopped helping. He was a machine, not meant to feel, though he felt pride all the same when he saw her.

“Dad, I’m home.” They may not be the same, but they had walked similar paths, and he was honoured – each and every time she called him her father, each and every time he could call her daughter.


	5. Alfa X Mal - Scars

Everyone feared her mother, it was a fact of life, they all knew to keep their distance – to do everything she commanded them with no complaints or delays. Everyone that is, apart from her, the guardian. Courageous in every sense of the word, a warm heart hidden by stern eyes, comforting arms that doubled as dangerous weapons. A confrontation with the Isle’s queen ending with the dragon knocked out cold, and the wolf standing victorious. Though that wasn’t what made her fall in love, it was the judgement-free gaze that inspected her scars, the steady hands that sutured her wounds – the scarred form that told the tales of battles that would’ve killed another, the white eye that should be a weakness but only made her stronger. The guardian was in no way fearless, but here – held securely to a warm body with strong arms – she could pretend, pretend that the 5’7 wall of muscle truly had no fear.


	6. Ahrk + Ahsoka - Betrayal Aftermath

She knew something was wrong when a Republic ship landed on Stalagian soil three years after the first, reassured of it when the togruta walked down the ramp, missing the lightsabers that had been crafted here. She was older, though still young, war did that to you. She met her halfway, ignoring the tears building in her own eyes – the child needed her mother before the warrior needed her mentor. She felt the tremors, tremors she’d once vowed to never let her child face alone. They weren’t the same species, they weren’t even related – it had been worth it the 27 year-old thought as the 17’s tears faded – they made an odd pair, though the same could be said for the rest of the planet’s civilisation. But that didn’t matter to the soldier, nor to the warrior – she was home now, where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily AU.


	7. Leah + Tony - Iron In Our Veins, Fire In Our Hearts

He knew pain, knew it when his father had an empty bottle in his hand, knew it when his chest had been torn open, knew it when each betrayal struck his heart.

She knew pain, knew it when she’d lost them, knew it when that needle was thrust into her arm, knew it when she almost lost him.

He knew torture, knew how it felt to be without air. She knew torture, knew how it felt to have electricity dance across her skin.

They did what they always did, stood up and brushed themselves off, because they were filled with iron, fuelled by fire. They were Starks; they were strong for themselves, strong for their loved ones, and strong for each other. They were Starks, they didn’t submit easily.


	8. Alfa + Lonnie - Warriors

She knew life for the VKs had been hard, knew all of their ticks, knew the things they feared. She was different – the one described as the most scarred, the most abused, radiated an aura of power, of protection. She stood tall, stood strong, stood between the others and anything that may seek to do them harm. She knew the signs of a warrior; it would be strange if she didn’t, with parents who had fought for China. The newcomer had that feel to her, every step confident, every interaction cautious – every word she speaks listened to, every command obeyed. Lonnie sees the cracks, cracks she was taught to see – the constant clenching of her fists, reaching for knives, for swords that were no longer there, eyes constantly sweeping every room, never stopping even as she laughed. She would befriend this scarred warrior, would be a pillar of support when the wall eventually shattered, one of many.


	9. Carolina X Texas - Rivals

She had hated her, something that she had thought would never change; she’d had a good reason – though one that no longer mattered. She’d never been enough for her father; she couldn’t be her mother, no matter how much she’d tried. It made hating the new agent easy, though the fault didn’t rest with her. They found out the project’s purpose later, she hated the pity in their eyes, she already knew she wasn’t good enough. She didn’t judge, she would’ve thought she would – she’d been made to replace her, replace her mother. She didn’t know who started it, but the end result was the same – her face pressed against her rival’s neck, strong arms wrapped around her. She didn’t know if she cried, she’s not sure she wants to know.


	10. Demon + Hulk - Monsters

He knew he wasn’t wanted, knew it when his other self tried to end his own life, knew it because he’d seen the work put into snuffing him. The other human, the girl, she had another form too, he could feel it. They meet on the battlefield, other monster is larger, other monster is more powerful, other monster could be a threat. The dragon is different, he has a friendship with his human, his human does not fear him. He learns from them while Banner thinks him dormant, learns to listen to his other self, learns to control the rage. Banner doesn’t know, but he does, the other monster, knows he is not a threat.


	11. Bruce + Leah - Control

He knew the signs when he saw them, the amount of protein the girl ate compared to her friends, the way she looked around rooms as though judging if they were big enough for a being as large as the Hulk. He’d asked her about it; saw the scales that had formed on her arm, the curved claws he knew to be stronger than vibranium. She was different though, constantly calm, as though there wasn’t a creature more powerful that the other guy sharing her mind. He’d once offered to cure her, knowing how claustrophobic it felt, having to consider the other guy in every decision he made. The offer was met with a polite shutdown. She was happy with her other self, accepting him completely as another being, encouraging him to be different. She may not want to be cured, but Bruce would still wait, wait to offer everything he knew if it was needed – because he knew, knew how it felt to be alone in a place filled with thousands.


	12. Leah + Pepper - Aunt

She’d never had children before, probably wouldn’t know what to do if she did. It was a shock when he disappeared for a day, only to return with a teen she’d never seen before, not leaving her side until she had healed from whatever ordeal she’d gone through. She knew what the press would say if they didn’t release a statement first, they’d spout rumours of his playboy ways coming back to haunt him, she’d shelter both of them from that. She’d received the full story later and had taken it in stride when she suddenly had two Starks to deal with, though the teen was less troublesome. The only time she’d been shocked by the girl was when she’d heard:

“Aunty Pepper!” Yelled in greeting as the teen sped past with her friends at the beginning of their school holiday, she hadn’t gotten any work done for half an hour while her mind registered the comment. She wouldn’t change anything, she thought, not when she watched the girl receive an honorary title, pride filling her with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> All culture elements in this chapter are made up.


End file.
